


Blankets

by BookofOdym



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Caitlin wakes up one morning surrounded by an uncomfortable heat.
Relationships: Lisa Snart/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: FS Femslash Week 2020





	Blankets

Caitlin woke up one Saturday morning, somewhat warmer than she rightly expected to be, given that the heating in her apartment had never worked particularly well. It turned on high in the summer and turned off entirely in the winter. At the moment, if you left a glass of water on the windowsill, it would have iced over by morning.

The room was still dark, and Caitlin blinked a few times, trying to make out the shapes of the room. A quick glance at her alarm clock confirmed that it read 3:00. Given that Caitlin regularly slept through the night, and the lack of any other sensory inputs, noise, for instance, which might have indicated an intruder, she was going to have to assume that the source of her alertness and her discomfort was the unseasonal warmth.

Caitlin could have slapped her own forehead when she finally realized that the bed covers were far more cumbersome than they usually were, and it only took a minimal amount of investigation to prove that someone had been piling on the blankets. Blankets that Caitlin didn't even have in her apartment.

A snort came from a lump lying next to her in the bed.

Caitlin smiled as she remembered the morning before, it had been the first time that she'd spent the whole night with Lisa, and the other woman had spent all of breakfast complaining that if she hadn't latched onto Caitlin, she probably would have frozen to death.

It was evident that Lisa must have been the one who had piled on the covers, she must have rushed out to her car after Caitlin fell asleep, and Caitlin brushed one hand over the waves of the criminal's hair.

"Wossit," Lisa mumbled into the pillow, she sounded tired. Caitlin snatched her hand back, she hadn't meant to wake her girlfriend up. Luckily though, Lisa seemed to settle down as quickly as she had awakened, and Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Not that she would be going back to sleep that easily, Lisa would understand that she had to do what she did. She brushed all but two of the blankets off of the bed. "I'll keep you warm."


End file.
